Proposal
by Playboy-Philanthropist
Summary: Castiel thinks Dean has been acting weird. When the hunter takes him to a fancy restaurant, he's about to find out why. Destiel, established relationship, set sometime (about a year) in the future, rated T to be safe for very mild swearing and kissing.


Cas was worried. He didn't know how to approach Dean about it but his boyfriend was acting very strange. For the couple of weeks approaching their usual date night (that they missed most of the time because of hunts), Dean had been avoiding Cas, falling silent as soon as the angel entered the room, and spending large amounts of time locked alone in his Impala with Sam's laptop. The younger hunter obviously knew what was going on but he simply refused to speak with Castiel about it, claiming that "Dean would have his head on a silver platter if he told". Despite the fact that he knew Dean cared about him, Cas couldn't help the paranoid thoughts circling his head. He began to watch Dean carefully, observing where he went and how long he was gone. He knew it was distrustful to spy, but he was terrified of confronting Dean and getting the response he dreaded.

So on the night of their usual date night, Cas got ready per usual. He showered and put on his suit, adjusting the blue tie carefully and smoothing down the trench coat just so. He and Dean had an unspoken tradition that Dean would prepare in a separate room and pick him up at his door "like a gentleman". They never really knew whose idea it was, but once it happened the first time, they fell into a sort of routine. Cas quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out, careful not to spill anything on his freshly laundered suit. Looking in the mirror he briefly wondered what outfit Dean would be wearing. He said he had made plans for a fancier restaurant so he assumed it was probably one of his nicer button ups and jeans. He had just turned away from the mirror when he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath and smoothed his hair before striding over to the door and opening it.

There in the doorway, behind a large bouquet of flowers, stood Dean, dressed in a crisp, black tuxedo. Castiel's breath hitched as Dean grinned, holding out the flowers. He took them gingerly, bringing them to his nose. He'd always loved the earthy, perfumed scent of flowers.

"They're beautiful, Dean." He smiled shyly. Only Dean could make him feel like a teenager on his first date after a whole year of being together. "Thank you."

"Let's put them in a glass of water and get going. The reservations are in half an hour." Dean smiled. Cas nodded and filled a glass with water, standing the flowers in it carefully. When the bouquet was arranged perfectly he turned to Dean, who took his hand and led him out to the Impala. When they reached the car, Cas moved to open his door, but was blocked by Dean leaping forward and opening the door for him. Cas gave him a confused smile and slid into the car, Dean closing the door behind him and jogging around to the driver's side.

_Maybe he's trying to make up for acting so weird lately._ Cas thought as Dean started the car, and turned the music down from it's usual blaring level. Humming along to the end of Time For me to Fly by REO Speedwagon, he took Cas' hand and held it as he drove, thumb grazing the angel's knuckles lightly. Castiel shifted to the middle of the bench seat and Dean let go of Cas' hand in favor of slinging his arm on the back of the seat behind Cas, his hand resting on the angel's shoulder. Cas leaned into the embrace contentedly and they drove to the restaurant in silence, Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel playing softly.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Dean pulled up to the door and they were greeted by the valet service.

_Wow, he's really going all out._ Cas thought as the valets opened their doors and they climbed out. Dean jogged around the car and took Cas' hand, leading him toward the door of the restaurant.

"Dean, I don't think I'm dressed appropriately." Castiel said, eyeing the fancy tuxedos and silky evening gowns of the handsome couples surrounding them.

"I think you are dressed perfectly." Dean said, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

"Should I at least take my coat off?" Castiel wondered, running his hands over the ragged trench coat self consciously.

"Cas you look amazing. Your trench coat is adorable, and I can't imagine you with out it."

"It's too plain, Dean. And my tie crooked. I look like a homeless man compared to these people." Castiel said, his breath beginning to quicken. "Dean, let's leave and go to a café or something. I feel uncomfortable here. People are staring at me."

"Calm down, Cas." Dean said, stepping in front of Castiel and placing his hands on the panicking angel's shoulders. "Even if these people don't like your clothes, they aren't what matters. You matter, and I matter. Us, that's what matters."

Castiel looked up into Dean's green eyes and attempted to even out his breaths. He knew his sudden drop in self-esteem was ridiculous and he felt like an over-dramatic teenage girl, but standing in the midst of so many high class citizens made him realize just how accustomed he'd become to living a low class life. You didn't exactly have to keep up with grooming expectations while hunting monsters. Living in dirty motel rooms and eating fast food for every meal didn't require fancy clothes and showers every day.

Castiel didn't realize that his breaths were becoming shorter and more erratic until Dean shook him lightly, placing a hand on his cheek. "Cas, calm down! I don't care what these other people think. I love you, Cas, no matter what you wear, or how you look." Dean sighed and backed away slightly, reaching into the pocket of his tux. "Dammit, Cas, this wasn't how I planned this out."

Castiel watched as the hunter sank to one knee, a small, black velvet box held in his hand. His eyes widened as Dean took his hand and looked up at him, loving adoration sparkling in his eyes.

"Dean…"

"Just let me do this, Cas." Dean interrupted him, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I don't even know if angels do this sort of thing, but I don't really care what's normal because we're not normal in the slightest. Cas, I love you. And I know our lifestyle isn't normal, and our job makes it hard to even have a personal life, but I just want this to be official. I want you to marry me, and I'm such a girl for saying this but I love you so much I can't stand it. I know I always say no chick flick moments, but I don't know how to get my point across with out going full blown chick flick. Castiel, you are perfect, and…hell I'm no good at this. Just…will you marry me, Cas?"

Castiel's breath hitched as Dean looked up at him hopefully and opened the box to reveal a small silver band with Enochian symbols for love and unity etched around it. Castiel felt tears pricking his eyes and he took a deep breath, attempting to control the sudden swell of emotion that swept over him.

_Is this why he's been acting so strange lately? Has he been planning this the whole time? _Looking around at the small crowd that had gathered, Cas knelt down, taking Dean's hand into his, rubbing the back gently with the pad of his thumb. "Yes." He said simply, his voice cracking.

"Really?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Really."

Dean grinned and stood, pulling Cas with him and slipping the ring onto his finger. When it was in place, he pulled Cas toward him and cupped his face, pressing their lips together in a firm but slow kiss. Castiel slid his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flush together as the crowd slowly began to clap. They broke apart after several seconds and looked around to see the crowd grinning at them and cheering them on.

"So, still think your coat is too plain?" Dean asked teasingly.

"You know, I really don't care anymore." Castiel grinned and Dean gave him another peck, leading him to be seated for the best dinner date of their lives, during which Cas couldn't stop glancing down at the ring on his finger and grinning.


End file.
